1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to skateboard accessories, and more particularly to a skateboard tensioning system for adjusting the stiffness of a skateboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A standard skateboard includes two metal (usually aluminum alloy) trucks, which connect to the wheels and deck. The trucks are further composed of two parts: a baseplate of the truck is screwed to the deck, and a hanger receives an axle therethrough. Between the baseplate and the hanger are bushings that provide a cushion mechanism for turning the skateboard.
The stiffness of the skateboard (i.e., the “suspension”) is dictated by the thickness of the board, and the material used. This can be of particular interest in long skateboards, especially when the board is being ridden by a much larger and heavier rider, who may require a tighter suspension for optimal riding conditions. In any case, it is desirable to be able to adjust the suspension of the board.
The prior art teaches skateboards that receive their suspension and handling characteristics from the board used. However, the prior art does not teach an accessory that may be used to adjust the suspension of a skateboard. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.